masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Romance
can you actually have sex with the consort? : It's implied sex, but yes. If you seem disatisfied ("That's it?") with her reward for helping with the turian general, she steps in close and there's a cutscene of her hand sliding down a steamy window. IGN Video--avfanatic (talk) 04:12, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Reminds me of that scene from Titanic.... what? No one else saw that? Is it possible for the two main female characters (if you play as male Sheppard) to get into a catfight? Kap2310 21:19, 10 December 2007 (UTC) I'm not clear on the Romance plot. How do you have a relationship with someone other than Liara? Example, Kaidan. When do I rescue Liara? Does that matter? What if I just never talk to her?(talk) 11:48, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :The beginning of the "Romance" subplot begins on Eden Prime, when you, Kaiden and Ashley find the beacon. Whichever teammate is your opposite gender (male > Ashley; female > Kaiden), he/she will activate the beacon and you will save him/her. Later, in the infirmary, he/she'll apologize for getting in harms way and tell you that they carried you back to the ship. Give the Paragon answer for both statements and he/she will give you a look of interest. Next, immediately go rescue Liara. After you do so, begin talking to your chosen love interest repeatedly. As you complete Assignments/Missions, he/she will start dropping subtle hints of their interest in you. Generally, giving a Paragon answer will almost always ensure that you pursue their interest. Eventually, though, you will have to make a choice between your human love interest and Liara. From this point onward, there's almost no way to fail the Romance subplot, except by refusing sex on the night it's offered or letting your love interest die on Virmire. King Zeal 19:47, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Confusion Extremely Confusing - The main page states that if you talk to Liara after initiating the romance with either Kaiden or Ashley that the next time you speak with them they will ask you how you feel about Liara. In my case this was not true at all. Ashley mentioned Liara but no choice was given. However, Liara blatantly asks you if you are interested in Ashley. Now the main page says that if you show interest in the other party it will end the relationship with the one you're talking to and since I hadn't yet seen the confrontation I wanted to romance both of them. Going by what the main page says I told her we were just friends. Apparently unless you say "Ash is special" your romance with Ashley is over. Not only did Ash not ask me how I felt about Liara but going by what the main page said and not telling Liara that Ash was special somehow ended my relationship. There's no way for somebody to know that you can end your romance with Ashley while talking to Liara. I'll admit this is a mistake on the developers part but I think the main page should plainly warn users of such an easy screw up. It's a bit odd for you to be talking to someone about your feelings for each other and your plans after Saren is gone and all of a sudden you never speak of such things again without a conversation. I'm pretty angry about this if you can tell. Thoughts anyone?--Loscakes 17:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :There seems to be a particular point in the relationship when you can sort of string both of them along, but it's a hard note to hit. It seems to be dependent on whether you've just done a major mission, and which order you're speaking to them in; if you tell Liara you're not interested, for example, Kaidan won't ask if you're interested in Liara. There's also a bug I've encountered where, you pick the bottom option and definitively tell Liara you're not interested, she basically blatantly ignores you and still acts as if you're romancing her. So maybe you're right; that section of this page needs to be rewritten for clarity to explain this. I'm sorry if it caused you problems but I agree, the romance path is sometimes a little muddied. :I think the litmus test is this: if, when you say goodbye, your romance calls you "Shepard" or says "I'd like that" about talking again, or something, you're good and still in a romance. If they call you "Commander", it's over. --Tullis 18:14, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Don't be sorry this is a great guide. The only alteration I would recommend is to be sure to tell Liara that Ashley/Kaiden is special whether you plan on romancing Liara or not. Otherwise your relationship with the human will end with that one dialogue. Bioware dropped the ball on this one. They made it as if Liara immediately runs to engineering and tells Ashley what that you said they were just friends and Ashley just takes it on faith and never speaks to you about it again. I had to go back to a save 10 hours back and sure enough when I told Liara that Ashley was special rather then we were just friends my romance with Ashley didn't end like it did before. They sure do make it 100x easier to romance Liara.--Loscakes 17:14, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Ye-ess... there's more than a hint of 1950s "show me more of this Earth thing called kissing" about Liara, I have to admit. Her attraction does seem very foisted on the player. While Shepard at least has a few things in common with Ash and Kaidan, Liara doesn't actually seem to have any reason for falling for Shepard -- enough to decide to have her first sexual encounter with Shepard, I might add -- apart from being rescued which, I agree, is a powerful motivator. However, Shepard is also the one who helped kill Liara's mother, and if you do Noveria before ever meeting Liara, she never asks you to explain it, and is still eager to talk about how asari do the deed. Makes it sort of uncomfortable. --Tullis 18:06, 16 August 2009 (UTC) 0 Paragon Romance? Is it possible to complete a romance without getting Paragon points? Romancing Ashley for example awards Paragon points for "favorable" choices. So is it possible to get a romance with 0 Paragon points at Illos? 165.21.154.72 13:03, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Why would you want to do that? It's not that Paragon points hurt even when you play Renegade style. And if you do, your Renegade bar will be at 100% on Ilos anyway. --84.57.115.162 23:39, 12 January 2008 (UTC) It's good to know that you never actually lose points in either direction if you do one or the other. They both simply add up. On recieving the Cipher. "On Feros, when Shepard is given the Cipher, the love interest looks concerned and wants to know if the commander is okay" I don't think this is especially limited to the love interest. When I take Garrus with me, he acts all concerned and asks if I'm okay as well. Maybe this is just relative to who you have in your team and in which order (chosen 1st or 2nd in your party)? --Digital Holocaust 13:06, 16 July 2008 (UTC) *I don't find anything wrong with that statement... Skarmory The PG 23:20, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Alternate route? I'm curious, but not enough to check myself... Has anybody chosen this path: Is it possible to pick a human over Liara, lose them on Virmire, and then start a romance with the Asari? It makes sense dramatically, the going for comfort and all that. - Skarmory The PG 23:20, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :My b/f got that option, but only because he hadn't made the effort to really shoot Liara down beforehand. --Tullis 23:33, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Fox news Near the end of one of the paragraphs it said somewheres basically 20 second sex scene in a 20 hour long game. I beat the game in exactly 11 Hr. 14 Min. 52 Sec. Eat popscicles Fox News! *Cough*I did Ashley*Cough*-CORTEZSNIPER! HUZZAH! 17:07, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Do we need a transcript of the video? It seems it would be better if we just talked about the segment and included a link to the video? Dweller93 04:14, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Removing list of books Sorry but I've removed the list of Lawrence's books and their Amazon listings--I don't want to give this woman publicity she doesn't deserve. --Tullis 21:29, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :I seriously doubt anyone is going to read this then buy those books - if anything it will hurt her because when people google her or/and the book names this will hopefully come up so people can see behind the PR facade :) I've changed it back for now but if you still think it's going to help her in any way after this feel free to do whatever and reply again! But I am serious it won't don't worry. The links are also useful for people that want to review her too (the amazon site doesn't have a list of books by her you can only search and get tonnes of results for people that aren't her) >:) :If you think I'm out to spam for her or anything just check the history I'm the one that added the explanation of what "misspoke" means ;) --kittenofdoom 01:28, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :I know you're not spamming for her, but sorry, I'm going to remove them again. Firstly it doesn't really fit with our neutrality as a wiki, and secondly, though I endorse people's right to express themselves, I'm not going to endorse one-starring... because we're better than her. :) --Tullis 01:56, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Music "If Shepard's love interest is sacrificed on Virmire (after a developed relationship), after the debrief the romance theme will play instead of the Normandy's background music, until the Galaxy Map is used again." – I just had Kaidan die on Virmire, with a male Shepard, and the romance music played on the Normandy. So the previous sentence can't be entirely true – well, I guess it technically is, since the sentence didn't say "iff", but there must be some additional criterion. I did have Shepard go out of his way to make friends with Kaidan, though…maybe that's it? ShepardWhyThisJubilee 07:17, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Hm, maybe. Though it's never happened when I've played a female Shepard, and sacrificed Ashley after making friends with her. How odd. --Tullis 13:54, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't think that the music has anything to do with the romance subplot. The music change is to enhance the tragedy, and to show the impact of the character death - the same reason for the change in Joker's voice when he asks Shepard if he wants to contact the council. --silverstrike 16:07, 25 August 2009 (UTC) What did Ashley want to say and where did she say? After the sex scene Ashley says: "Hey, Shepard? Whatever happens down there, I just wanted to say... Wait. You know what? I'm not telling you. You wan't to hear this, you'll just have to come back to me." But I never figured what she wanted to say. Is it just forgetten to say in the game or am I blind? And somewhere the have to say 'Yeah, well if you want me in a tin foil mini skirt and thigh-high boots, I'm gonna need dinner first... Uh... sir...'. But where and when? Roytjuh :Playing as a male Shepard, after you first go to the Citadel and are told to track down either Barla Von or Harkin, don't pick up Wrex and Garrus right away. Go with Ash and Kaidan down to the Wards, and go up to the large window in the middle (directly across from one of the Ward accesses, I forget which one. It's the large window behind Emily Wong, anyway.) Look out at the view, and pick Paragon responses. She should say it then. --Tullis 20:34, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ME / ME2 split I vote we clear out the ratings issue sections, leave a link to where it's documented on Wikipedia if we want to, then split this page into Mass Effect romances and ME2 romances. --Tullis 16:37, October 9, 2009 (UTC) : I second that. The whole sex scene/ratings controversy isn't really that relevant to the Mass Effect universe and reads just a wee bit vehement. Maybe the format of the section could be changed a little too, possibly by character. --TheWilsonator 16:47, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ME 2 reference Since I know people don't always check the history for this stuff, I'm going to repeat it here (even though they also don't always check the talk pages first... boo!) It IS CONFIRMED that your love interest from Mass Effect will NOT BE A SQUADMATE in ME2. For confirmation of this, refer to the Holiday '09 edition of the Official XBox Magazine, page 23, in the "Mass Effect 2: 5 Biggest Rumors- Debunked" article. I'll post the relevant section in it's entirety: *Rumor #4: I can't have my old love interest in my squad- Your love interest from Mass Effect is definitely part of the story in Mass Effect 2. However, the squad you form in Mass Effect 2 is joining you on a suicide mission, so odds are high that many of them won't survive the ending. Because the love story that began in the first game will continue to the end of the trilogy (if you want it to), we wanted to make sure these important characters would survive Mass Effect 2. That, btw, was from Casey Hudson. So I think it's fair to say it's legit. :) SpartHawg948 06:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Is it possible to refuse but still keep the romance? Is it possible to just refuse the sex when offered but still keep the romance until the end?? : If you are talking about the events of the 1st game, then no, the romance will not be complete unless it is consummated. H-Man Havoc 12:20, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ME2 FemShep romances The Best Buy chat with Casey Hudson link pretty much says flat out (the answer appears right after the halfway point of the chat log) that there won't be any f/f romances in ME2. Since it seems that he reserves the term "female" for humans of the female gender (he calls quarians "female-looking but asexual"), this would seem to rule out Miranda, Subject Zero, or Kelly Chambers (though he notes that she "isn't necessarily a love interest") as FemShep romance options. That said, it pretty much leaves everyone else on the squadmember list (everyone revealed to this point anyway) as possibles, not to mention any other non-squaddie, non-human-female characters as yet unrevealed. Derint 00:14, January 14, 2010 (UTC) It's probably a likely scenario that a female Shepard can have a romance with Samara, assuming she is available to, as she is an Asari and it happened with Liara in the first game. There was only one f/f romance in the first game, so that's probably the case with this game. H-Man Havoc 01:26, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :I think he misspoke. As we know there are "male" and "female" quarians I think the reference was directed towards asari. Who while looking female aren't really.--Xaero Dumort 01:45, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I think the whole situation is strange. It's not as if there is a taboo about it in video games. As long as a potential scene remains short and not very revealing, similar to a certain scene in ME1, then it should be added in. What does Bioware have to lose if it decides to start a bit of a precedent. I heard they did strange things in Dragon Age: Orgins, but nothing's strange here. H-Man Havoc 05:02, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :I get the feeling like there was an alien same-sex (kinda) relationship in ME1, there will be one in ME2, but this time it will be Thane that can be romanced by both genders. The German (or was it Polish, I can't remember) voice of Shepard said in an interview a while back that there is a male-male Romance this time, and it wouldn't surprise me if they went the same way they did with ME1 and have that relationship be with an alien.JakePT 05:36, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I guess that would tie in to what happens in Dragon Age: Origins, as it is possible to initiate a male/male romance in that game.H-Man Havoc 13:05, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :But that was an elf! You can't count elves as real men! :P SpartHawg948 11:28, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Miranda http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fQwgzYQ7Vc Is 0:27-0:30 enough to add Miranda at this time? You can see a tiny bit of what looks like Shepard's forehead. JakePT 10:42, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to have to say no. You can see a tiny bit of what looks like Shepard's forehead. Hardly confirmation. SpartHawg948 10:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Regardless.... Damn, that part's still sexy. On another note, it could be Shepard's forehead. H-Man Havoc 12:23, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::It could be. I never said it wasn't, just that it isn't for certain. Or, as you put it, it could be Shepards forehead. (thanks to you two, btw. I love it when all I have to do to make my point is quote what you said and add some strategically placed emphasis. That wasn't me trying to be snide or rude, either, I intend that to be read at face value.) Until we get something more definitive than a split-second something that could be Shepard's forehead, and that looks like Shepard's forehead, something more along the lines of a statement of confirmation from someone at BioWare, we don't have confirmation. And given that Casey Hudson totally dodged the question and refused to answer it when brought up at the recent Best Buy Q&A, I doubt we'll be getting that statement prior to the 26th. SpartHawg948 12:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::YEAH ALL NIGHT GAMMING!!! MPS Biotic 21:46, January 16, 2010 (UTC) It's been confirmed that the "forehead" in the Youtube video is that of Commander Shepard. This is confirmed through the "Sci vs. Fi" documentary, specifically part 3 of the overall program. Here is the link: http://www.gametrailers.com/video/exclusive-sci-mass-effect/60957 I just hope she could be a love interest for a femShep. H-Man Havoc 23:06, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :That's fine. If there's an actual source (I'm waiting till the Sci vs Fi airs out here in 5 hours to find out) then include the information AND THE SOURCE in the article. The problem is that people just want to insert that it's confirmed that she's a romance option with absolutely zero evidence/sourcing to support it. People need to realize that when they add new info about a forthcoming game, they need to add the sources themselves. They can't expect everyone else to do their homework for them or pick up their slack. SpartHawg948 23:12, January 19, 2010 (UTC) The source IS gametrailers.com, which unless I'm wrong, doesn't provide written sources to its videos. They simply are showing advance viewings of the program before its actual airing. There is another part of the vid that is not yet available for viewing on that site (Part 4/4), I'm waiting for that, as because I'm in Canada, the CRTC (Canadian Radio-television and Telecommunications Commission) effectively prevents the Syfy network from being aired in that country. H-Man Havoc 23:25, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Again, that's fine if gametrailers.com is the source. Notice I never questioned that. What I was talking about was the spate of edits we've had where people have added in the Miranda is a confirmed romance with NO SOURCE WHATSOEVER, gametrailers.com or no. If you re-read what I said (and actually read it) you'll see that this is what I said from the get-go. If there is a video that elaborates on the romance scene, great. If it's just the one that shows the snippet that might be Shepard's forehead, not so great. But again, my issue was inserting new info with no source whatsoever. SpartHawg948 23:32, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, alright. Point Taken. H-Man Havoc 23:35, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Old Squad, New romance. I dont know why, but my posted how people from the ME:1 squad that couldnt be romanceable can be in ME:2 got taken down, but Im glad someone re-added it. Anyways, the Director dude said that those squadmates can be romanceable. Could it be Tali and Garrus? They are the only two characters from the old squad that stays involved with you in the new game. :I don't know why it was taken down either. If only there was some way for people to summarize their edits, then we'd know. Wait, nevermind! THERE IS A WAY TO SUMMARIZE EDITS! And what's more, I DID provide an edit summary stating EXACTLY WHY your edits were removed. It was, and I quote (or you could just check the page history) "screwed up the images, and this is info that is already known, and stated above". As I stated there, your edits screwed up the image formatting and didn't contribute anything. No one "re-added it", they added new info. All you did was state that there were going to be some characters returning from the first game who would be romanceable, which was info that was already know, and stated above the bit you added... kind of like what I put in my summary. Now it says that there are characters returning from the first game that you couldn't romance then, but can romance now. See the difference? So, that in a nutshell is why your post was removed and not re-added. SpartHawg948 01:18, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I sense a lot of animosity in your posts for the last couple of weeks while I browse around this wiki SpartHawg. No offense but calm down and re-assess your situation. Peace. 03:20, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry. It just gets really frustrating having to explain basic concepts like edit summaries. It took all of 5 seconds to determine why your original edit was removed, less time than it took to ask the question here. It can get a bit trying. However, not really sure about all the supposed animosity in my posts. Most of my posts lately have been as polite, civil, and restrained as usual. If you care to cite specific posts, I'd be happy to take a look at them. I don't see the need to calm down, as I'm not excited or worked up at the moment, and I see no need to re-assess my situation, as that would imply there is something wrong with my current situation, a premise you've offered no evidence to support. And for the record, I am a big supporter of peace, it's just that I adhere to the philosophy of "Peace through superior firepower". :) SpartHawg948 03:29, January 18, 2010 (UTC):*Fair enough. I expressed doubt that I had shown a trend of animosity in my posts (excluding obvious monetary frustration over issues such as having to explain to people the concepts of edit summaries and page histories), but conceded that it may have been possible that I did show such a trend of animosity. I asked for specific examples so that, if I had displayed any such animosity I could concede that I had been mistaken and make amends to any who were treated unfairly. I gave time for said examples to be provided, none have thus far been forthcoming, leading me to conclude that I was correct in doubting the supposed trend of animosity. SpartHawg948 23:40, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I guess Tali is confirmed now. http://www.justin.tv/clip/d1c971eca86838b0 :Nope, not quite. All that video shows is Tali saying she will try to find a way to make it possible to be romantically involved with Shepard. See the difference between trying to find a way to make it possible to be romantically involved, and being romantically involved? I'm convinced she will be a romance option, but it's not confirmation. SpartHawg948 06:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC) SPOILER WARNING! Now she's confirmed. http://www.justin.tv/clip/484ea1edf445ff4d --Kamikaz 23:45, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Hopefully in the full version, her face can be seen..... H-Man Havoc 01:44, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Garrus is romancible, scene here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m12GnTkEku4 Kelly Chambers Hi, I'm mostly a lurker but I have one issue that's been bothering me. I honestly think Kelly Chambers as an option was said in jest by that one particular dev as a tongue-in-cheek remark to everyone obsessed with the romantic subplot(s) in the game (part of the forum's "culture", I suppose. From my understanding, sometimes the devs like to mess with the heads of the fans). Considering it's been theorized (or implied) that both gendered Shepards have approx. 3 options this time around and that Miranda is seen having sex with a Shepard in the 'Sci vs. Fi' preview video (which is an indicator to me that she is an option and bear in mind the Best Buy interview with Casey was *before* this clip surfaced) and that there will more than likely be a M/M romance this time around, wouldn't it be easier to not have Kelly up there for now and add her later if she really is? Would save a bit of egg on the face of the wiki, IMO. =] --Mekairinek 16:13, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :To put it frankly, no. We have a source stating that Kelly Chambers will be a romance option, and we have a suspicion/opinion on your part that she isn't. The source wins every time. For that matter, the video you claim shows Miranda having sex with Shepard... really doesn't. It shows Miranda stripping, with a brief flash of what could be Shepard's forehead, as I've pointed out several times now. As for the Best Buy Q&A, I have kept it in mind, especially the fact that Casey Hudson dodged the question of whether or not Miranda would be a romance option. His answer, when asked flat out 'Is Miranda Lawson a romance option' was "Miranda is a great "femme fatale" character. She is obviously very close with the Illusive Man, which makes it interesting for Shepard to navigate a relationship with her. As for whether she (or other characters) are romanceable, I want to let you discover that on your own." Hardly indicative. But, back to the point at hand, if you have a source stating that Kelly Chambers isn't going to be a romance option and that it's a joke, we'll have to consider which to run with. Even if it does turn out false though, I doubt we'll have egg on our faces, we were just taking what they said at face value, as we do with everything. SpartHawg948 20:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Kelly isn't really a romance option like the others, 'getting' her won't grant you the Paramour achievement for example. On the other hand this doesn't exactly allow for interpretation. :p -- 12:16, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Morinth as a romance Should Morinth be considered as a viable romance option, since she can only be recruited during Samara's loyalty mission, and kills her partners afterwards? Tantalus91 15:26, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Tantalus91 All Interests? Is it possible to romance every love interest in one playthrough? (Excluding Morinth that is) :No. I don't know about the others, but Tali forces a choice. --Fiskn 04:40, February 1, 2010 (UTC) haveing a romance with the Mass Effect1 characters kaiden or ash I've been trying to figure out if i could still have a romance subplot with ash but it seems that is out of the question because when i first visited her on horizon she gets upset about me being gone for so long and she storms off ANGRY and then later in the game she sent me a message saying that she was sorry (i wonder if i can still have the achievement if i stick with her because i am getting ready to finish ME2 i wonder what will happen because my mass effect character was imported, could someone tell me if i would get the achievement because my chacater is still in love with her??? THIS IS AN URGENT MESSAGE No, I am pretty sure that you have to pursue a romance option in Mass Effect 2 to get the achievment. If you want to keep your romance with Ashley in your storyline, you will have to start a new game and have a romance with one of the Mass Effect two characters Ms. Chambers' interests Ms. Chambers flirts with both male and female Shepards. I've invited her up to the Captains Quarters and she accepted while playing a femShepard. It just showed them going to the elevator, then coming back to work the "next day" with Chambers making a comment about being up late. I just thought she was Bi.